Layla/Background
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Layla was born in to a family of guns. Lively and outgoing as a child, she was always optimistic and full of a sense of justice and adventure. She dreamed of becoming an emissary of the Land of Dawn who would fight to protect its peace. Her father was the most famous firearms master in the Land of Dawn's City of Scholars, but as a child Layla wasn't interested in the inventions of her family. As she grew up, she desired to become a famous mage and study at the Magic Academy, where she could study the magic of her dreams. But alas, reality is cruel. Her dream were heartlessly rejected by her father, who himself dreamed of day when the City of Scholars would surpass the Magic Academy in fame and power. He spent his time researching ultimate firearm technology that would be more powerful than anything possessed by the Magic Academy. In his research he consulted many ancient records before discovering that deep with the Southern Abyss lied a magic stone that, if harnessed, could be used to produce firearms of incredible power. His goal of surpassing the Magic Academy was now within reach. Paying no mind to the concerns of his daughter and wife, he embarked on a dangerous expedition into the abyss. The road was far, but her father finally found the magic stone he was looking for on the edge of the abyss. Seeing that he would soon succeed in creating his ultimate weapon. Layla's father brimmed with excitement. After returning home he worked dawn to dusk on his final creation, not stopping even to eat or drink. But his joy did not last long. Excessive contact with the magic stone caused his mind to lose its normal functioning, and his temper worsened as his actions became strange and erratic. Strange creature silently entered the City of Scholars in search of their lost magic stone. There stones belong to the Lord of the Abyss, who allows nothing to be taken from his realm. The creatures could sense the stone's location and they ambushed Layla's house within the City of Scholars. Her mother was killed, and her father completely lost all reason. The young Layla was terrified as it seemed that she, too, would fall victim to the claws of these strange being. At the last second her father appeared and drew off the attacks, leaving Layla with no hope except for her father's newly-created Malefic Cannon. Layla pulled hard on the trigger, and the gun sprung to action just as the monsters leapt to attack her. The energies from the gun were so strong that their blast waves hit her father too. No longer of a reasoning mind, he looked silently at Layla before holding onto his injured arms and jumping out of the window. It was thus that Layla's father left the City of Scholars. Layla decided she would learn the technology behind the Malefic Cannon and represent the City of Scholar throughout the land as she searched for her father. She trained constantly, and at the age of 16 embarked on her path to become a hero. Category:Layla Category:Hero background